John Greene (c1594-1658)/List of Notable Descendants
Notable Descendants of John Greene (c1594-1658), 1635 English Immigrant to America References Family Trees A B * Bradlee, Benjamin C (1921-2014) - ( JFBradlee2, FJBradlee1, JBradlee3, LWainwright, LGreene, BGreene5, BGreene4, NGreene3, TGreene2, JGreene1) -Fmr. Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post, Fmr. Vice President at-large of the Washington Post * Bradlee, F.J. Jr (1892-1970) - (father of Benjamin) - Banker and Treasurer of Boston. C G Greene # Greene, Albert G (1802-1868) (father of Arazelia) American jurist, historian and poet. # Greene, Arazelia (1828-1899) -( AGGreene, JHGreene, TRGreene, RGreene, PGreene4, PGreene3, JGreene2, JGreene1) - Wife of Rhode Island governor Charles Collins Van Zandt (1830-1894). # Greene, Phebe (1760-1828) (daughter of William) - married Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Ward, Jr., the son of Governor Samuel Ward and Anne Ray; # Celia Greene (1762-1796) (daughter of William) - Celia married her cousin, Colonel William Greene, the son of Benjamin Greene of Warwick. # Greene, Ray (1765-1849) - (son of William) - became Attorney General for the state and a United States Senator. # Greene, Theo F, Gov (1867-1966) - ( AGreen (1838), CEArnold, SGArnold, PGreene, SGreene, WGreene4, SGreene3, JGreene2, JGreene1) - an American politician from Rhode Island. A Democrat, Green served as the 57th Governor of Rhode Island (1933–1937) and in the United States Senate (1937–1961). He was a wealthy aristocratic Yankee from an old family who was a strong # Greene, Wm, Sr. (1695-1758) - (father of Gov William) - Colonial Governor in Rhode Island # Greene, Wm, Jr. (1731-1809) - ( WGreene4, SGreene3, JGreene2, JGreene1) - 2nd Governor of Rhode Island, 20th Chief Justice of Rhode Island. # Greene, Wm, Lt Gov (1797-1883) - ( RGreene, WGreene, CGreene, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - , Rhode Island lieutenant governor 1866-1868 H # Julia Ward Howe - A great-granddaughter was Julia Ward Howe who composed the "Battle Hymn of the Republic". L Lippett Gov Henry F Lippitt was the father of Charles Warren Lippitt, another Rhode Island Governor, and the father of Henry F. Lippitt, a U.S. Senator from Rhode Island, the grandfather of Rhode Island House Minority Leader Frederick Lippitt, # Lippett, Henry F (1818-1891), ( WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CGreene, JGreene2, JGreene1) - Rhode Island governor 1875-1877 # Lippitt, Charles W. Gov (1846-1924), (Son of Henry) Rhode Island governor 1895-1896 # Lippett, Charles (1754-1845) - ( CHolden, AHolden, CGreene, JGreene2, JGreene1) - were founders in 1809 of Lippett Mfg Co, a giant cotton mill. # Lippett, Christopher, Gen (1744-1824) - (brother of Charles) - Revolutionary War general commanded a regiment at the Battle of Princeton, Battle of White Plains and Battle of Trenton. Later helped bother start cotton mill. # Jeannie Lippitt (1852-1940) - Deaf at age 4 from Scarlett Feaver, Helped establish RI School for the Deaf in 1876. # Henry Frederick Lippitt (1856-1933) - US Senator P * Partridge, Jonathan W (1827-1904) - ( APate, HGreene, PWells, BHolden, CHolden5, CGreene, JGreene2, JGreene1) -Mormon Pioneer, settler of Oak City, Utah. S W * Ward, Samuel, Lt Col (1756-1832) - Officer in Revolutionary War, captured by British, delegate to Harvard Seccession Convention and Founder of Brown College. War Veterans American Revolutionary War US Civil War First World War # Lippitt, Charles W (1894-1970), ( CWLippitt, WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CGreene, JGreene2, JGreene1) -attended Harvard College and served as a sergeant in the 103rd Field Artillery Regiment during the First World War. # Lippitt, Alex F (1896-1918) (brother of Charles W, above) attended Harvard from 1916 to 1917. He enlisted in the Army in August 1917 and served as a 1st Lieutenant in the 166th Infantry Regiment of the 42nd Division. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for leading his men in a counterattack against the Germans. He was wounded in action, sent back to the United States and died at Fort Mott in Cape May, New Jersey on October 6, 1918. Category: Descendancy lists